


Pretty Boy

by Gayshipsaremyhappyships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Partying, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsaremyhappyships/pseuds/Gayshipsaremyhappyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Jean Kirstein, a.ka. the male equivalent to Julia Roberts in her movie Pretty Woman. How are we similar, you ask? Well, we're both street whores. The only difference is that I have a daughter and she has a rich sugar daddy. Despite that, I never assumed my life would lead to anything good. My only reason for living was to take care of my daughter. That is, until one unlikely person changed that for me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The average life of jean kirtsein

Bonjour! My name is Julia Roberts…  
… Okay, so it’s actually Jean Kirschtein. However, due to my ironically similar lifestyle to Julia in her movie, Pretty Woman, a lot of people have taken to calling me that. And how are we similar, you ask?  
Well, we’re both street whores. Okay sorry, we’re both prostitutes. I don’t know why, but people get pissed when I refer to us as street whores. See, I like to think that there’s difference. Prostitutes get the rich men and us street whores, we get the drunken scum of the earth. Usually, I just get men that are so drunk from a trip to the bar that they go FULL HOMO and fuck the closest thing to them (which is usually a group of us waiting for a client).   
Needless to say, there are a few differences between me and Julia. For instance, she doesn’t have a daughter and I don’t have a rich sugardaddy. Shocking, right? A gay male prostitute with a daughter? How’d that happen? Well, I don’t want to spoil the story so I won’t tell you now. Jean Kirschtein, male hooker extraordinaire, has a three year old daughter. Her name is Sasha and she is my world. I’d do anything for her, which is one reason why I’m doing this shitty job. She needs a life. She needs to eat. I need to provide that for her.  
Anyways, that’s how we got to where I am now, standing on a street corner, hands on my hips while my bleached skinny jeans rubbed against my groin and my deep v-neck blowed in the wind. Taking a drag on a cigarette, I watched as a car pulled up next to me. I dropped my fag and crushed it between the floor and my foot before walking up to it and leaning on the open window of the driver’s side seat.   
“Hey baby, what can I get ya?” I asked the man sitting in the car when I noticed the car was filled with two other people. So it was gonna be one of those nights.   
“How about you give us some sugar, princess,” the one in the passenger’s seat smirked.  
“Sure thing sweetie, for all three of you?” They nod. “Then that’ll be $60.” The driver pulled out his wallet and pulled out a fifty and ten dollar bill and handed them over to me. I smiled and got in the car, sitting in the only seat available.   
“So what’s your name, Princess?” They ask me.  
“Julia.”  
“Isn’t that a girl’s name?” They ask me.  
Instead of saying yes, like most people would, I had to get them excited so I went with, “maybe because my blow jobs are just as good as a girl’s.” I wink at the boy sitting next to me as I take my large calloused hand and place it on the inner thigh of the boy next to me. It was dark, but from what I could tell, his face had turned bright red as I felt his erection twitch against my hand. It was then that we parked in the empty parking garage of some random building when the front passenger and driver took off their seat belts and opened the back door, grabbed onto my arm and pulled me out of the car as the other boy got out of the car and went to stand beside them.   
“On your knees, bitch,” The driver asked. I got a good look at him. There was nothing special in his appearance but I immediately took notice of a mole on his cheek that surprisingly added to his looks. The others had not distinct features besides long hair and buck teeth. “I said, no your knees.”  
Slowly, I got down on my knees as long hair and mole undid their pants and pulled out their average sized cocks. That is when I got down to work. That night I took two in the ass and one down the throat. Damn I’d be sore the next day. But hey, sixty bucks would buy Sasha some food for a few days. I took a bus home that night. When I arrived at my apartment building, I could hear the crashes of shattering of glass between eren and levi on the bottom of floor of the building. This was a common occurrence between the two. Usually when they are arguing about who is topping that night. It makes for passionate sex that affects me in the fact that I have to explain the moaning sounds coming from downstairs to Sasha. Usually I just tell her that it was the hot water heater in the basement. I unlocked the front door and trudged up to my apartment, number 9, and unlocked the door. When opened the door, Sasha came barreling towards me, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman following behind.  
“Daddy!” Sasha screamed as I picked her up in my arms and hugged her. She leaned in for a hello kiss but I stopped her.  
“Sweetie, wait for me to brush my teeth,” I smile and let her down. “How much do I owe you guys?” I asked Armin and Mikasa, pulling out my wallet.  
“Jean, we don’t need your money,” Mikasa commented. “We’re happy to help with Sasha.”   
I looked at them with a smile and hugged them. “Thanks guys! Has she eaten yet?”  
“Yes,” Armin answered. We were just getting her ready for bed.” I picked her up and carried her to her room.   
“Alright, sweetie,” I told her. “Can you got to bed please?”  
“Okay, daddy!”  
“Night precious,” I told her before turning off the lights in her room and closing the door. I went back to the kitchen/living room where Armin and Mikasa were standing, arms crossed.  
“Guys, not tonight,” I waved them off.  
“Get a real job, Jean,” They told me.   
“You know I can’t,” I told them. “It pays too good and I have to look out for Sasha.”  
They looked at me with sympathy and Mikasa put her hand on my shoulder. “Please, just think about it.” I nodded and they looked at me one more time before exiting my apartment, closing the door behind them. I locked the door behind them and fell back on my makeshift bed on the couch, too tired to shower and eat. Which would explain why I’m so freakishly thin.   
Well, this was a normal day for me. Get Sasha up, take her to school, wait at the corner for hours, have sex with at least 6 different guys and then get home to Sasha being taken care of by Armin and Mikasa, put her to bed, and them go to bed. Life wasn’t anything special to me. The only reason for living that I had was to protect and raise my baby girl. Who knew that that would all change very very soon.


	2. Angels of Unlikely Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF TRIGGERS! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO RAPE SCENARIOS, SELF HARM, OR DRUG AND ALCOHOL ABUSE. DO. NOT. READ. THIS. CHAPTER.

I woke up abruptly at 3 AM. This was actually a normal habit for me.   
...especially when I don’t take my medicine. I walked over to the cabinet that sat above my ratty little stove and pulled out five bottles.  
One Abilify for the depression.  
A Zoloft for the anxiety.  
Two paxil for the PTSD.  
One Trazedone for the insomnia.  
And lastly, two haloperidal for the psychosis.   
But that’s not enough. It’s never enough. I put the medicine bottles back in the cabinet and shut it quietly before tip toeing to the bathroom. When I reached the grungy looking room, I closed the door and walked over to the toilet. Grabbing onto the ceramic lid of it’s water tank, I pulled it off and placed it lightly on the black and white tiled floor. It was then that I reached into the murky water and pulled out a sealed ziploc bag. I sat it on the tile and put the ceramic lid back on the toilet.   
Grabbing the bag once more, I moved to sit in the bathtub and pulled the curtain. I broke the seal of the bag and reached in. I felt the cold sting of metal against my palm as I pulled out three metal razor blades. One from my shaving razor. One from a pencil sharpener that once belonged to Sasha. One that I pulled off of an exacto knife. I placed them in a straight line on the floor of the tub and went back to the little plastic bag. I pulled out a cheap, gas station lighter, and a small glass bottle of strong Russian vodka that had been a gift from a client.I dropped the baggy outside the tub and went to pick up one of the blades.Its soft metal felt cool in my hand as I twirled it around my fingers. Then, securing it between my thumb and index finger, I pushed down into my skin and glided it. It stinged for only a second before the sweet sensation of pain filled the small area of my forearm. Beads of bright red blood formed along the deep cut in my skin before coupling together and trailing down my arm. I kept on going. Once cut, two cuts, three cuts, four cuts. On and on and on. Five minutes later my forearm and wrist were covered in a sleeve of small, deep cuts, smeared in a thick layer of dried blood. I dropped the blade and it made a pleasant sound as it fell onto the base of the bathtub. I grabbed the bottle of Vodka and chugged it heavily before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with the lighter from the bag. I sat there for about an hour, smoking one cig after another. By the time I got out to wash off the blood and wrap my arm in gauze, it was five in the morning. After nursing my wounds, I placed everything in the baggy and sealed it, placing it back in the toilet’s tank. 

This was my serenity. This was my escape.

I threw myself back onto the couch and held onto a pillow as I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke to Sasha shaking my good arm. She had dressed herself in a horrible manner and had chocolate pudding smeared on her face. “Daddy! Wake up!”

Oh. Shit.

I sprang up from the couch, looking over to the digital clock that was blinking on the small table in the corner of the room. I picked her up, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. Locking it behind me, I rushed down the stairs to Levi and Eren’s apartment. Knocking on the door, I waited for one of them to open the door.   
“You’re late,” Levi responded as he welcomed Sasha and I inside. I let Sasha down and she ran over to Eren who sat on the couch, watching Harry Potter with shear excitement. Levi took one look at me and a foggy look clouded his face. His expression hardened again and he knotted his fingers in my shirt and dragged me into the hall. Closing the door behind him, he spoke to me in a stern hush, “What the fuck, Jean? You did it again, didn’t you? Please tell me you didn’t drink!”   
I looked at the ground, shuffling my feet.  
“You little shit…” Levi dragged his fingers through his hair and sighed. “You can’t do that anymore! You have to look out for Sasha. She doesn’t have anyone but you! Eren and I can’t take her if something happens to you! Armin and Mikasa are too busy, Sasha doesn’t have a mother, grandparents! If something happens to you, she’s going into the system and you know it!”   
I don’t know when I started, but I could feel the tears rush down my face as I dropped to the floor and put my head in my hands. “I don’t know what to do! She deserves so much better!”  
Levi sighed and crouched down next to me. “She deserves you. She loves you. You’ll get through this. I know you will. Just- just try to find something else to do when you get like that. Don’t hurt yourself! You can read, write, my god, you’re a great drawer! Do something productive. Just, don’t do something that will affect your relationship with her. okay?”  
“I- I have to go to work,” I struggled to get up. “I-I’ll pick her up at ten. Okay?” I rushed out the front door as fast as I could.

~

I groaned as rough hands shoved me into the brick wall of a building. “Come on, Angel!” He whispered in my ear. “Let’s play.” I felt one of his clammy hands glide down my face, down my neck, down my chest and stomach, and rest on my penis. He began to rub me as he shoved his fat tongue into my mouth. Thick fingers played with my pant zipper until it came undone and my pants fell to my knees. He then undid his belt buckle and zipper, pulling down his own pants and pulling out his throbbing cock. He spun me around shoved me into the hard cement of the alley and spread my legs far apart. I began to scream. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t sex. As I screamed, thrusting, shoving himself inside me dry. I cried for help as I felt hot tears hit my cheeks. He grabbed onto my neck and shoved his fingers into my adam’s apple. My vision went foggy and right as I began to black out, his fingers released me and I gasped for sweet, refreshing air.   
I spun myself onto my back and looked up as I saw a tall, freckled boy push the man into the one of the alley walls, shoving fist after fist into the man’s face. Scared, I pushed myself against the other wall. Cold, in pain, and naked, I cried for some sort of relief. Eventually the man fell to the floor, unconscious, in a variety of blues and purples. I looked on as the boy took a quick breath before running towards me.   
I cried again for help. It was at that moment he noticed just how scared I was and slowed to a small shuffle. “Hey,” He whispered. “I’m Marco. I’m gonna help you. I’m taking off my jacket right now. You need clothes and yours are ripped.” He slowly removed his arms from his jacket sleeves and pulled off the jacket. “I’m gonna put it on you, okay?” I nodded softly and he put the jacket over my shoulders.   
“T-thank you…”   
“I called the police before I fought him. They should be here soon. I promise I’ll stay with you. Can you tell me your name?”  
“J-Jean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this scene had to happen for the sake of later chapters. If you like my fanfiction, please let me know. I always get nervous that people don't like them. until next time C:


	3. a saving Angel

I’ve been in the hospital before. When I was thirteen, I was sent to the ER when I cut myself so bad that I began to bleed out. My parents had been so ashamed of me. What could they do with a suicidal boy? How could he make them proud? When I old them that they would be grandparents, they stopped talking to me until Sasha’s birth. It was then that I was asked why the mother of my child and I were to remain friends. At that point, I had to come clean…

~   
“Mom, Dad, I- I’m gay,” I muttered to them as I held onto sasha’s small body. My mother stood there, staring at my, eyes wide and mouth agape. My father caught his breath, fisting his hands before walking up and hitting me with the solid force of his fist. I stumbled but luckily was able to stand my ground and hold onto Sasha.  
“My son…” My father shook with rage. “... Is not a fag.” He spun on his heels, turning around and grabbing my mother by the wrist, pulling her away as she wept.   
I stood there, in the middle of the hallway, cheek swelling and Sasha crying in my arms as I watched my parents walk away from me for the last time.   
I arrived home the next day with Sasha in the back seat of my car. One look up at my parent’s house and I noticed a large garbage bag on the front step. From further inspection, I discovered it was filled with my possessions and the things that I had received in preparation for Sasha’s birth.  
That night, we slept in the car, where Sasha cried all night as I held her, crying with her. I would later move in with Armin until I had earned enough money to rent an apartment and provide for my daughter.   
Sasha was the result of myself trying to prove I was a man. I had known I was a little off, a little different, for a long time. The way I was held by a man felt different than being held by a girl. I never wanted to admit it though. I never wanted to come to terms with being gay. In my junior year of highschool, I had gone partying one night with some of the guys from school and had met a girl named Annie. Annie and I hit it off (platonically, of course), but I could tell that she was interested in me. When I turned towards the dance floor, I saw a group of guys grinding on some girls. While most boys would have been turned on by the sight of a girl being grinded against, I was absorbed by the sight of the boys grinding on them. I hated the feeling I was getting in my gut, and refusing to accept it, I took Annie to a room and we had sex. I needed to have sex with her. I needed to prove my manliness. Of course, later on, when Annie would ask me why I didn’t want to be with her romantically after that, I had to come clean. It was her who first reminded me that it was normal and that I shouldn’t be ashamed. It was later that we discovered she was pregnant. We agreed to raise her as friends, but those plans fell apart when Annie passed away two days after giving birth, leaving me to be the sole caregiver of our daughter. 

~

Now, resting in a stiff hospital bed, I felt scared as a doctor checked out my injuries, assessing the damage. Levi, Armin, and Mikasa had rushed to the hospital when that boy, Marco, had called them for me. Eren stayed at his and Levi’s apartment, taking care of Sasha for me.  
Mikasa and Armin help my hands as the doctor brushed against damaged parts of my prostate. I cried to them as Levi stood in the corner, looking as stoic as ever, talking to the boy who had saved me. “Alright,” the doctor had spoke in a firm voice. “After close inspection, I can tell you that your prostate has been damaged. Along with that, you’ll probably end up with severe bruising on your anal cavity, throat, and face. I would suggest to you to stay off your feet for a few days and refrain from sex for at least four months to prevent further damage. My heart dropped into my stomach. “Thank you, doctor,” Mikasa answered for me. “We’d like some privacy right now.” The doctor bowed and proceeded out the door as Marco followed him into the hall and Levi moved over to the bedside.   
“G-guys, I can’t take care of Sasha like this,” I gasped in between cries. “I can’t move. I can’t have sex. I can’t pay for food or bills. I can’t even afford this hospital bill! What am I gonna do,” I dropped my head into my hands.  
“Umm,” A soft voice spoke. “If you don’t mind… I’d like to help…” I looked over to the direction of the voice, along with the others, and saw the tall freckled boy smiling shyly in my direction. “I never really got to fully introduce myself. I’m Marco Bodt, and I’m the executive director of the Bodt Financial Firm. You don’t have to worry about the hospital bill. That is already taken care of.” He smiled.   
My jaw dropped. This young and smiling man, the one who saved me from my utter demise, was the Executive director of the biggest financial firm in the Rose, Maria, and Sina regions of the country and he saved me… “Guys,” I paused. “Um, can you give me a second to talk to Mr. Bodt.” Levi hesitated but was dragged out of the room by Mikasa as Armin followed, closing the door behind him. Marco Bodt approached me and sat down on one of the stiff hospital chairs. “Why are you helping me?”  
Marco smiled. “Jean, you seem like such a wonderful person. Levi filled me in on you. The fact that you’re willing to sell your body in order to provide for your daughter, it’s very brave of you.”  
“Where is this going?”  
“Jean, I want to help you. I know it’s weird but when I look at you, I can’t help but just feel like you deserve so much more. I Assume you aren’t the type that takes charity and I know I’m a stranger, but…” Marco took a breath. “I’m going to offer you a place in my home, for both you and Sasha. I know it’s weird, that you don’t know me, but you need help. Any rules you want to set are absolutely fine. I don’t want you to worry while you recover and I don’t want you to just hand over your daughter to a complete stranger so any rules you have are in reason. But, you need help and I want to offer it to you.” 

I had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome! I take requests for fanifictions and anything else really! I'd love to get to know you all better C:


	4. Temporary Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Notes are welcome C: I've been busy with school so I haven't been able to update. But since I'm up at 4 in the morning, I decided to right an extra long chapter! So here ya go!

I hate being given charity. For the past three years, I have taken care of a small girl and an apartment and not once have I borrowed money. For two weeks, I had lived on ramen so that Sasha could have her favorite cereal. I. don’t. like. Charity.  
Needless to say, I found myself accepting Marco Bodt’s proposal. I realized that moving myself and my daughter into a home with a stranger was questionable behavior but Levi and Eren didn’t have room, Mikasa and Armin were busy taking care of their son, Connie, and I was in no shape to care for myself or Sasha. I had no options. An hour after the proposal, I had let him know that I would take him up on his offer.   
“Mr. Bodt,” I had called to him. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to take you up on your offer. I know it sounds stupid coming from a whore who fucks complete strangers, but I‘m not sure I can trust you. Even so, I need help.”  
Marco smiled softly and nodded. “Jean, you’ve been through a lot. It makes perfect sense that you’d be weary of coming to live in my house. Especially because you hardly know who I am. Even without these recent circumstances, I would hope that you’d have some reservations about this. That be as it may, I find you very interesting, Jean. You seem like such a strong person but I think we both know that that is far from true.” I blushed as Marco’s eyes flashed to my scarred arms. “You need help, and I want to be the person to give you that. Because I know you deserve way more than what you’ve been given.”  
I didn’t know what to say. Why was this person showing so much interest in my well being? He wasn’t a customer. He was barely an acquaintance, but he still seemed so close. “I am going to go fill out the release papers. We can go to you apartment after you’re discharged and pick up your daughter and a few of your things.” Marco started walking towards the door. “Oh, and Jean…”  
“Hm?”   
“You’re not a whore. You had no choice.” Marco gave me one more smile before exiting the hospital room. My face was set in a sturdy expression, but on the inside, I was floating. Never, in the past three years, had anyone said something like that to me before. I had been called a slut, whore, cunt, bitch, etc. several times a day, each day, for three fucking years. Even my friends, whom I love dearly, had never contradicted me when I had called myself a whore.   
And here…  
Here, a man I hardly know, was smashing my walls, brick by brick.   
Six hours later, I was being pulled out of the hospital in a wheelchair by a sweet blonde nurse. She wheeled me through the front lobby and out into the round-about where cars were waiting to pick up discharged patients. I looked around for a familiar mess of freckles when a loud car horn echoed through the parking-lot as a large, forest green hummer drove towards us. A window rolled down and a warm smiled radiated from within. “Hi, Jean,” He greeted me before exiting the car and walking around to the passenger side. After opening the passenger side door, he walked over to where I sat, raw and aching in the hospital wheelchair and, with a gentle touch, hooked his arms beneath my knees and back before situating me in his arms comfortably and carrying me to the car where he sat me on top of a pillow and closed the door. He walked back over to the kind nurse and shaked her hand profusely, thanking her for her help. He then rushed back over to the car and got situated in the driver’s seat. He started the ignition and then stopped, looking at me expectantly. “Jean?”  
“Hm?”  
“Your seat belt.”  
“What about it?” I asked.  
“Put it on.” he said, as if it were obvious.  
I groaned. “Seriously?”  
“Safety comes first. You nearly just died, I’m not risking your life over a seatbelt.” It was obvious that he wasn’t gonna any of my bullshit ( Which I wasn’t used to).  
I rolled my eyes as I stretched my arm behind me to reach the seat belt. I could feel my body ache as my bruises did their number against my body. Nevertheless, I buckled in my seat belt and gave Marco Bodt one of those “happy now?” looks.   
He smiled in satisfaction and started for the exit. I think it was about five minutes of silence before Marco couldn’t handle the silence anymore. “So, Jean.” Marco started.   
“Hmm?”  
“How old are you?” He asked. ‘How old are you’ is a question I’ve gotten a lot over the years. Although, when asked, it is usually because my clients don’t want to get caught getting sucked off by a minor. I also got that question a lot when Sasha was little. And after an answer, I usually got a sad look of sympathy. Which was stupid because there are plenty of teen fathers. Look at Armin for example! Now he is the manager of a restaurant, married to Mikasa, and their son, Connie, is doing just fine! Well, he’s a little weird. But fine nevertheless. Sorry, sorry. I’m getting off topic.   
“nineteen,” I mumbled. “What about you?”  
“Oh! Um, about twenty-six,” Marco answered. “I hope coming to live with someone seven years older than you isn’t a problem…” I could detect a small flush of his cheeks and I gave him a half-smile.   
“Mr. Bodt,” I started. “I have slept with men at least three decades older than me. I am positive that it is not a problem.”  
“Yeah, but we aren’t have sex,” Marco responded. “You’re living with me. I want to make sure you’re okay with you and your daughter living with a man seven years older than you.” I found it a little charming that he was so concerned over my opinion. I was also a little shocked that he cared so much about my opinion. I’m not quite used to that sort of thing.   
“Mr. Bodt, I have been a whor- I mean, prostitute, for around three years. I have been through hell and back and I think I know how to protect my baby.” I assured him.  
“Good,” He smiled. “That is a good quality in a guy.”   
I thought we were gonna drive in silence for there on, but then… “Oh! By the way, Jean,” he said. “Call me Marco. We can’t be friends if we can’t call each other by our first names.” I nodded and turned my head to stare out the window. After guiding Marco to my apartment building, he ordered me to wait in the car as he went up to the intercom system next to the front door and clicked the button for Levi and Eren’s apartment. Within minutes, I saw the front door open and Sasha run out towards the car screaming “Daddy!” while Levi and Eren came out behind her, carrying a few bags of clothes, toiletries, etc. I pushed open the car door and Sasha climbed in and sat on my lap and hugged me. I winced from the pain quickly before putting on a smile for Sasha. “Hey, princess! What did you do at Eren and Levi’s?”   
“Levi was out with you, silly! Me and Eren watched princess movies and ate waffles!” I chuckled at her excitement.  
“That sounds amazing, princess!” I smiled. Marco, Levi, and Eren approached the car and I chatted with Eren while Levi and Marco packed up our stuff and hooked up Sasha’s car seat.   
“So, you’ll be okay, right?” Eren asked. “I know we kinda have a love hate relationship but Sasha is like the daughter me and Levi can’t have. I want to make sure she’ll be okay.”   
“Marco doesn’t look dangerous. And I believe he really wants to help us, but of course I’m gonna be on my guard. I don’t trust very few people with my angel.” I assured him.  
Eren smiled. “Oh! Right, Levi wanted me to give this to you,” he pulled out a little flip phone and handed it to me. “This is for emergencies. Levi and I know that number by heart. If something bad happens, just press the dial button and we’ll find you.”  
I nodded my thanks. Eren and I chatted as I braided Sasha’s hair. Within five minutes, Marco and Levi had packed everything and Sasha jumped down from her place on my lap in the front seat. Shea walked up to Marco at that moment and looked him up and down. She pursed her lips in concentration before nodding her head, smiling, and sticking out her hand. “How da ya do, Mr. Bodt,” Sasha grinned. At least that was a good sign considering how well Sasha judges character. Marco bent down on his knees and stuck out his hand. “I’m wonderful! It’s very nice to meet you, Sasha.” He smiled. “Are you ready to go?”   
“Daddy is going too, right? I’m not allowed to go with people I don’t know,” she recited the instructions I had told her from time to time.   
Marco smiled. “Your dad has taught you well. Go ask your dad, I think it’s best you hear it from him so you know it’s the truth.”  
Sasha turned to me and I nodded. “We’re gonna go stay with Marco for a little while.”  
“But I like our home,” she pouted, stomping her foot on the ground and whimpering.   
Marco looked at her and said, “You see Sasha, I’m a very busy guy and I don’t have a lot of friends so your daddy said that you guys would come keep me company. Plus, I have a kitty at home that needs taking care of. You up for the job?” He asked her in mock sternness.   
She thought for a second before nodding her head and I silently thanked Marco for calming her oncoming fit.  
After settling Sasha comfortably in her car seat, I said goodbye to Eren and Levi and Sasha and I headed to our temporary home.


	5. Temporary Home

When Sasha was two, she started preschool. It wasn’t long until the other parents discovered what I did for a living. After that, she would leave preschool crying because the other children would refuse to play with her and the parents would hound her with questions about how she was living. I felt so helpless. I couldn’t protect my babygirl as much as I wanted and she was getting hurt because of it.   
I wanted her to know that life would get better, that she wouldn’t live like this forever, but how? How could I let her know? It was then that I created a story that I would tell her each night to let her know things got better.  
~ Once upon a time, there was a young peasant boy that lived in a huge kingdom with his gorgeous daughter. All they had was each other but that didn’t bother them. They had each other’s love to get them through hardships. The peasant boy’s parents didn’t want him because he loved boys instead of girls, but it was okay with him because he had a beautiful daughter who would always be the only girl in his life and he loved her dearly. All the other villagers laughed at them because the peasant boy would do anything to take care of his daughter and they tried to take her away from him, but they stayed together. It was then that the King of the kingdom noticed the young boy and took him and his daughter into his castle. The castle was huge, with big towers and spiral staircases and maids and butlers that waited on the boy and his daughter. It was then that the king married the boy, making his daughter a princess. She lived happily ever after, without a worry in the world, and everything she ever wanted. The End. ~  
I would tell her that story every night before she went to bed and she would smile before falling into a deep sleep. I would sit there and brush her hair, watching my baby sleep, knowing that she was safe, at least for these few hours. I’d sit there and think, and that’s when I realized, the story was meant to console me more than Sasha. I was the one who needed comfort. I was the broken one.   
I realized when we reached an ornate iron gate that Marco’s home was the castle from my story. Beyond the gate and cobblestone driveway, a massive victorian house stood tall on a hill. Upon further examination, I could see a greenhouse attached to the back end of the house. The house itself was complete with two towers and from what I could tell, a massive fountain in the front lawn.  
I didn’t realize until I heard a soft chuckle from Marco that I was staring, mouth agawk. “Sorry,” I muttered as I blushed.   
“Don’t be sorry,” Marco smiled. “I think it’s endearing.” He turned in his seat to look at Sasha who looked absolutely thrilled with the new living arrangements. “Are you ready?” he asked her.  
She nodded furiously and I couldn’t help but smile at that. Marco turned back to the wheel and pulled up to the gate and pulled out a remote from his glove box. After clicking one of the buttons on it, the gate opened and Marco began to drive up the path.  
When we reached the front of his house, I could see large beds of flowers and towering wood doors leading to the inside.  
The doors opened and out came four people. One was a short blonde with a soft smile and a beautiful complexion. She saw me looking at her and curtsied and I smiled in return. The second was a tall woman with a sour complexion, short brown hair, and a tough guy vibe emanating off her. When I looked at her she gave me a quick smile out of politeness before going back to her previous expression. The next was a massive blonde man. His muscles looked bigger than the ego that could be noticed from miles away. He looked excited as he looked up at the fourth and final person. A tall, nervous looking man with short brown hair and soft features towered above the rest. He saw me looking at him from the window and bowed slightly.   
I noticed the door to my side of the car open and Marco was at my side. Unbuckling me, he reached his hands under the small of my back and under my legs and picked me up. He turned away from the car and shut the door with his foot.   
“Jean these are my friends! Well, they work from me but I think we’re friends, right guys?” the group of workers smiled and the short blonde girl nodded her head in agreement. “Anyways, this is Krista,” he nodded towards the small blonde who waved excitedly. “Krista, can you get Sasha out of the back seat? My hands are kind of full,” he chuckled. “Alright, so this is Ymir, she looks scary, she is scary, but she’s really loyal to her friends,” Ymir nodded in my direction. “This is Reiner, he’s the muscles of the house and the most energetic. And lastly, this is Bertholdt but we just call him Bertl. He’s the height of the house.” Reiner and Bertl grinned.   
Krista walked back over with Sasha who was jumping in excitement. “Daddy, is this our new home?” She asked excitedly.   
Everyone smiled at her as I answered her question. “For now.”   
“Reiner,” Marco called to the large blonde man, “ can you please get Jean and Sasha’s things and bring them up to their rooms?”  
“Sure thing, Marco,” Reiner nodded and he walked over to the car and started pulling out our bags.  
“Well, are you guys ready,” Marco smiled as he adjusted his grip on me. I smiled and Sasha nodded excitedly as we walked towards our temporary home.

**Author's Note:**

> Im really passionate about the fanfiction! Any kudos or comments would be AMAZING! I'll probs be posting again tomorrow!


End file.
